sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Светодиодный источник света
thumb|200px|[[RGB LED]] Светодиодные источники света (англ. light-emitting diode, LED) или LED — тип источников света, в которых используются светодиоды — полупроводниковые приборы, излучающие свет под действием проходящего через кристаллы электрического тока или фотодиоды — поглощающие свет, которые под действем лучей света накапливают электроны, создавая электрический потециал. Мощные полупроводниковые светодиоды, включая органические, или полимерные(OLED) были созданы в конце ХХ века для замены традиционных источников света: ламп накаливания, дуговых и газоразрядных ламп, или источников света пламени (факел, калильная лампа). Введение Испускающий свет (ВЕДОМЫЙ) (pronounced /ˌɛl iː ˈdiː/ "LED". http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/LED. Retrieved 2008-01-04. ) диод является источником света полупроводника. LEDs используются как лампы индикатора во многих устройствах и все более и более стали использоваться для освещения. Введенный в качестве практического электронного компонента в 1962, "Nick Holonyak, Jr. 2004 Lemelson-MIT Prize Winner". Lemenson-MIT Program. http://web.mit.edu/invent/a-winners/a-holonyak.html. Retrieved 2007-08-13 веачале LEDs испускал красный свет низкой интенсивности, но сейчас современные версии доступны для видимых, ультрафиолетовых и инфракрасных длин волн, притом с очень высокой яркостью. Этот ВЕДОМЫЙ испускающий свет основан на диоде полупроводника. Обычно в любом полупроводниковом диоде, в светодиоде имеется p-n переход. При пропускании электрического тока в прямом направлении, носители заряда — электроны и дырки — трансформируются (рекомбинируют) с излучением фотонов (из-за перехода электронов с одного энергетического уровня на другой). Но не всякие полупроводниковые материалы эффективно испускают свет при рекомбинации. Лучшие излучатели относятся к прямозонным полупроводникам (к таким, в которых разрешены прямые оптические переходы зона-зона), типа AIIIBV (например, GaAs или InP) и AIIBVI (например, ZnSe или CdTe). Варьируя составы полупроводников, можно создавать светодиоды для большого диапазона длин волн (спектра) от ультрафиолета (GaN) до среднего УФ-инфракрасного диапазона (PbS). Изготавливаемые диоды из непрямозонных полупроводников (как кремния, германия или карбида кремния), свет практически не излучают. Однако,в связи с развитием кремниевой технологии, ведутся работы по созданию светодиодов на основе кремния. Кроме того в последнее время, разработываются технологии на базе квантовых точек и фотонных кристаллов.Quantum-dot LED may be screen of choice for future electronics Massachusetts Institute of Technology News Office, December 18, 2002 (подробнее см. ниже). При повторном включении диода электроны в состоянии повторно объединиться с дырками в пределах устройства, выпуская энергию в форме фотонов. Этот эффект называют электролюминесценцией, и цвет света (в соответствии с энергией фотона (длиной волны)) и определен энергетическим состоянием полупроводника. ВЕДОМЫЙ (диод) является обычно маленьким по площади (меньше чем 1 мм²), и интегрированные оптические компоненты используются, чтобы сформировать его лучевой образец и помочь в отражении.Moreno, Ivan; Sun, Ching-Cherng (2008). "Modeling the radiation pattern of LEDs". Optics Express 16 : 1808. doi:10.1364/OE.16.001808. PMID 18542260 LEDs имеют много преимуществ перед накальными источниками света, включая более низкое потребление энергии, более длинную целую жизнь, улучшенную надежность, меньший размер, более быстрое переключение, и большую длительность и надежность в работе. Однако, они относительно дороги и требуют более точного потока и управления высокой температурой, чем традиционные источники света. Продукты LEDs для общего освещения более дороги, чем флуоресцентные источники, лампы сопоставимой продукции. Они также более приятные при использованиии в столь же разнообразных условиях после замены традиционных источников света в освещении авиации, автомобильного транспорта арои освещении (особенно индикаторы) и в транспортных сигналах. Компактный размер LEDs позволил получить новый текст, видео показы и применить как более развиваемые датчики, одновременно имея высокие нормы переключения они полезны в передовой технологии коммуникаций.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light-emitting_diode История thumb|250px|Зеленая электролюминесценция на кристалле, по эксперименту H. J. Round's в 1907.Электролюминесценция была обнаружена в 1907 британским экспериментатором H. J. Round и Marconi Labs в Лаборатории Marconi, используя кристалл кремниевого карбида и датчика крупицы «кота».H. J. Round (1907). "A Note on Carborundum". Electrical World 19: 309. ,Margolin J. "The Road to the Transistor". http://www.jmargolin.com/history/trans.htm. Российский Олег Владимирович Лосев независимо сообщил относительно создания ВЕДОМОГО в 1927.Losev, O. V. (1927). Telegrafiya i Telefoniya bez Provodov 44: 485–494. ,SU patent 12191 Его исследование было опубликовано в российских, немецких и британских научных журналах, но никакого практического использования не было сделано из открытия в течение нескольких десятилетий.Zheludev, N. (2007). "The life and times of the LED — a 100-year history" (free-download PDF). Nature Photonics 1 (4): 189–192. doi:10.1038/nphoton.2007.34. http://www.nanophotonics.org.uk/niz/publications/zheludev-2007-ltl.pdf. ,Thomas H. Lee, The design of CMOS radio-frequency integrated circuits, Cambridge University Press, 2004 ISBN 0521835399, page 20, visible as a Google Books preview Рубин Браунстайн Радио-Корпорации Америки сообщил относительно инфракрасной эмиссии от арсенида галлия (GaAs) и други[ сплавов полупроводника в 1955.Braunstein, Rubin (1955). "Radiative Transitions in Semiconductors". Physical Review 99: 1892. doi:10.1103/PhysRev.99.1892. Бронштеин наблюдал инфракрасную эмиссию, произведенную простыми диодными структурами, используя галлий antimonide (GaSb), GaAs, фосфид индия (InP), и кремниевый. В 1961, экспериментаторы Роберт Биард и Гэри Питтман, работающие над Инструментами Техаса,"The first LEDs were infrared (invisible)". The Quartz Watch. The Lemelson Center. http://invention.smithsonian.org/centerpieces/quartz/inventors/biard.html. Retrieved 2007-08-13 нашли, что GaAs испускал инфракрасное излучение, когда был применен электрический ток, и получил патент на ВЕДОМОГО инфракрасного излучателя. Первый практический видимый спектр (красный) ВЕДОМЫЙ был развит в 1962 Ником Холоньяком младшим, работая с Компанией Дженерал Электрик."Nick Holonyak, Jr. 2004 Lemelson-MIT Prize Winner". Lemenson-MIT Program. http://web.mit.edu/invent/a-winners/a-holonyak.html. Retrieved 2007-08-13. Holonyak замечен как "отец испускающего свет диода".Perry, T.S. (1995). "M. George Craford biography". IEEE Spectrum 32: 52–55. doi:10.1109/6.343989. Технология Физика thumb|250px|right|Элементы полупроводникового светодиода (LED) thumb|250px|Внутренние процессы ВЕДОМОГОthumb|250px|Диаграмма I-V для диода ВЕДОМЫЙ, который начнет испускать свет, когда напряжение будет увеличено до величин напряжений = 2-3 [[Ватт|вт]]Как нормальный диод, ВЕДОМЫЙ состоит из чипа полупроводникового материала, лакируемого с примесями, чтобы создать p-n соединения. Как в других диодах, поток течет легко от p-стороны, или анода, к n-стороне, или катоду, но не в обратном направлении. Электроны курьеров-обвинения и поток отверстий в соединение движутся от электродов с различными напряжениями. Когда электрон встречает отверстие, он падает как бы в яму с более низкий уровенем энергия, и отдаёт энергию в форме фотона. Длина волны испускаемого света определяет его цвет, и зависит от энергии промежутка полосы материалов, формирующих p-n соединение. В кремнии или диодах германия, электроны и отверстия повторно объединяются неизлучающим переходом, который не производит никакой оптической эмиссии, потому что они - косвенные материалы промежутка полосы. Материалы, используемые свет ВЕДОМОГО, имеют прямой промежуток полосы с энергиями, соответствующими почти инфракрасному, видимому или почти ультрафиолетовому свету, цвету. ВЕДОМОЕ развитие началось с инфракрасных и красных устройств, сделанных с арсенидом галлия. Авансы в науке материаловедения сделали возможным производство устройств с когда-либо-более-короткими длинами волны, производя свет с разнообразием цветов. LEDs обычно основываются на основании n-типа, с электродом, приложенным к слою p-типа, депонированному (базируемому) на его поверхности. Основа P-типа, в то время менее общие основы используются также. Много коммерческих LEDs, особенно GaN/InGaN, также используют основание сапфира. Большинство материалов, используемых для ВЕДОМОГО производства, имеет очень высокие преломляющие показатели. Это означает, что столько света будет отражено назад в материал в материальном/воздушном поверхностном интерфейсе, сколько на него падает. Поэтому Легкое извлечение света в LEDs — важный аспект ВЕДОМОГО производства, обуславливает большое количество научных исследований. Эффективность и эксплуатационный характер Типичный индикатор LEDs разработан для режима эксплуатации не более, чем при напряжении 30-60 мвт электроэнергии. Приблизительно в 1999, Philips Lumileds вводил работу LEDs, способный к непрерывному использованию с одним ваттом. Используемый намного больший полупроводник этих LED-зуммируемых размеров, чтобы можно было обращаться с большей подводимой мощностью. Кроме того, элементы полупроводника были установлены на металлических слизняках, чтобы было удаление высокой температуры от ВЕДОМОГО. Одно из ключевых преимуществ ВЕДОМОГО на основе освещения — его высокая эффективность, что было измерено его легкой продукциии при подводимой мощности энергии. Белый LEDs быстро стал соответствовать и догнал эффективность стандартных накальных систем освещения. В 2002, Lumileds сделал LEDs доступным в пять ватт с люминесцентной эффективностью 18-22 люменов/ватт lm/W. Для сравнения, обычные 60–100 накальных лампочек производят приблизительно 15 lm/W, а стандартные флуоресцентные огни производят до 100 lm/W! Возвращаясь следует, что проблема состоит в том, что эффективность падает драматично при увеличении потока излучения. Этот эффект известен как свисание и эффективно ограничивает легкую продукцию данного ВЕДОМОГО излучателя за счёт увеличивающегося нагревания и оно больше, чем для легкой продукции с увеличением потока в люменах. Efremov, A. A. et al. (2006). "Effect of the joule heating on the quantum efficiency and choice of thermal conditions for high-power blue InGaN/GaN LEDs". Semiconductors 40: 605. doi:10.1134/S1063782606050162. ,"Smart Lighting: New LED Drops The 'Droop'". http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2009/01/090113123718.htm.,"The LED’s Dark Secret: Solid-state lighting won't supplant the lightbulb until it can overcome the mysterious malady known as droop," by Richard Stevenson, IEEE Spectrum, August 2009". http://www.spectrum.ieee.org/semiconductors/optoelectronics/the-leds-dark-secret. В сентябре 2003, новый тип синих ВЕДОМЫЙ демонстрировался компанией Cree, Inc, чтобы обеспечить 24 мВт в 20 milliamperes mA. Это произвело коммерчески упакованный белый свет, дающий 65 lm/W в 20 mA, становясь самым ярким белым, который (ВЕДОМЫМ) был коммерчески доступный в то время, и больше чем в четыре раза более эффективным, чем стандарт incandescents. В 2006 они демонстрировали опытный образец с рекордной белой ВЕДОМОЙ люминесцентной эффективностью 131 lm/W в 20 мамах. Кроме того, «Сеульский Полупроводник» имеет планы получить отдачу в 135 lm/W к 2007 и 145 lm/W к 2008, которые приблизились бы к усовершенствованию порядка величины по стандарту incandescents и лучше даже, чем стандарт fluorescents.30 Корпорация Nichia развила белое, ВЕДОМОЕ с люминесцентной эффективностью 150 lm/W в передовом потоке 20 mA!.31 Должно быть отмечено, что мощный ((≥ 1 W) LEDs необходимы для практических общих заявлений освещения. Типичные операционные потоки для этих устройств начинаются в 350 mA. Отметьте, что эти полезные действия для ВЕДОМОГО чипа проведены только в низкой температуре в лаборатории. В применяемом освещении, работающем с более высокой температурой и с потерями кругооборота процесса, КПД намного ниже. Министерство энергетики Соединенных Штатов (САМКА), при испытании коммерческих ВЕДОМЫХ ламп, намереваясь заменять накальные лампы, получили, что средняя эффективность была все еще приблизительно 46lm/W в 2009 (проверенная работа располагалась от 17 lm/W до 79 lm/W),(PDF) DOE Solid-State Lighting CALiPER Program Summary of Results: Round 9 of Product Testing.. U.S. Department of Energy. October 2009. http://apps1.eere.energy.gov/buildings/publications/pdfs/ssl/caliper_round-9_summary.pdf.. «Кри» выпустил пресс-релиз 3 февраля 2010 о лабораторном опытном образце, ВЕДОМОМ, который достиг 208 люменов/ватт при комнатыной температуре. Корреляционная цветная температура, как сообщали, была 4579 K.CREE (February 3, 2010). "Cree Breaks 200 Lumen Per Watt Efficacy Barrier". Press release. Цвет и материалы Обычные светодиодные (LED) светильники делают из разнообразных неорганических полупроводников; доступный спектр: *Инфракрасное излучение *Красный цвет *Оранжевый цвет *Жёлтый цвет *Зелёный цвет *Синий цвет *Фиолетовый цвет *Ультрафиолетовое излучение *'Белый цвет' Использование thumb|250px|ВЕДОМОЕ освещение в каюте самолета Аэробуса Расширенный A320Системы LEDs характеризуются четырьмя главными категориями: *Зрительное (визуальное) восприятие сигнала, который в виде света идет более или менее непосредственно в человеческий глаз, и передаётся в мозг. *Освещение, когда ВЕДОМЫЙ свет отражен от объекта, даёт визуальный ответ этих объектов. *Излучение света с характеристиками, независимыми с процессами, которые вовлекают человеческую визуальную систему.EPIC European Photonics Industry Consortium *Сужение полосы датчиков света, где ВЕДОМЫМ управляют способом обратного уклона и отзывчивого к свету инцидента вместо того, чтобы испустить свет. Индикаторы и характеристики thumb|250px|Большой ВЕДОМЫЙ показ позади диск-жокеяthumb|250px|ВЕДОМЫЙ цифровой показ, который может показать 4 цифры наряду с пунктамиthumb|250px|Информационный признак вне гаража в Швеции. Дьявольский эффект происходит из-за быстрого мультиплексирования каждого ВЕДОМОГО ряда.thumb|250px|LEDИспользование светофора ВЕЛОthumb|250px|Автомобили Полиции Западной Австралии ВЕЛОthumb|250px|Пониженный потолок с ВЕДОМЫМИ лампамиthumb|250px|ВЕДОМЫЙ групповой источник света, используемый в эксперименте на росте завода. Полученные данные таких экспериментов могут использоваться, чтобы вырастить пищу в месте на длинных миссиях продолжительности.Низкое потребление энергии, низкие эксплуатационные расходы и небольшой размер современного LEDs привели к системам в качестве индикаторов статуса и их показы юазируются на разнообразии оборудования и сооружений. Большая область ВЕЛА, показы стадионов и как динамические декоративные показы. Тонкие, легкие показы сообщения используются в аэропортах и железнодорожных станциях как показы предназначения для поездов, автобусов, трамваев, и паромов. Одиночному цветному свету хорошо удовлетворяют работа светофоров и сигналов признаков поведения транспорта в чрезвычайной ситуации, как освещение транспортного средства, фонари судов и ВЕДОМЫЕ лучи света Рождественских огней. В холодных климатах, ВЕДОМЫЙ светофор может остаться покрытым снегом.LED advantages outweigh potential snow hazards in traffic signals, LEDs magazine 7 January 2010Красные или желтые LEDs используются в индикаторе и алфавитно-цифровых показах в окружающих средах, где вечернее видение должно быть сохранено: кабины самолета, субмарина и мосты судна, обсерватории астрономии, и в области, например вечернее наблюдение времени животных и военное полевое использование. Из-за их длинной жизни и быстрого переключения, LEDs использовались для автомобильных сильных тормозных средств с выдачей сигналов как у: у грузовика и автобусах — тормозных сигналов, сигналов поворота в течение некоторого времени, но много транспортных средств теперь используют LEDs для систем освещения задними фонарями. Использование LEDs также имеет преимущества моделирования, потому что LEDs способны к формированию намного более тонких огней, чем накальные лампы с параболическими отражателями. Поддаются существенному усовершенствованию сокращения времи срабатывания, потраченное на освещение, что (возможно быстрее на 0.5 секунды, чем накальная колба) улучшает безопасность, давая водителям больше времени, чтобы реагировать. Сообщалось, что на нормальном шоссе ускорение света равняется увеличенному времени реакции длины одного автомобиля, следующему позади. Белые ВЕДОМЫЕ фары начинают применять в двойном кругообороте интенсивности (то есть тыловые маркеры и тормоза), и если LEDs не пульсируются в достаточно быстрой частоте, они могут создать множество аварий, где призрачные изображения ВЕДОМОГО появятся, просматривают ли глаза быстро поперек множества. Из-за относительной дешевизны низкой продукции LEDs, они также используются во многих временных заявлениях, типа glowsticks, throwies, светящаяся ткань Lumalive. Художники также использовали LEDs для ВЕДОМОГО искусства. Приемники радио Weather/all-hazards с Определенным Сообщением Области, Кодирующим (ТО ЖЕ САМОЕ) имеют три LEDs: красный для предупреждений, апельсин для часов, и желтыйдля advisories и показа даты изготовления. Освещение С развитием высокой эффективности и высокой власти LEDs стало возможно включить LEDs в производство ламп освещения. Лампочки замены были сделаны аналогично креплениям накальных ламп. LEDs используются как уличные огни и в другом архитектурном освещении, где требуется цветное меняющееся освещение. Механическая надежность и длинная целая жизнь используются в автомобильном освещении на автомобилях, мотоциклах и на огнях велосипеда. LEDs используются для того, чтобы осветить улицы и гаражи. В 2007, итальянский деревенский Torraca был первым местом, которое преобразует его всю систему освещения к LEDs.LED There Be Light, Scientific American, March 18, 2009 LEDs используются в освещении авиации. Аэробус использует ВЕДОМОЕ освещение в Аэробусе A320, Расширенный с 2007, и Боинг планирует его использование в модели 787. LEDs также используются теперь в освещении вертолетной станции и аэропортов. ВЕДОМЫЕ крепления аэропорта в настоящее время включают средние огни взлетно-посадочной полосы интенсивности, огни средней линии взлетно-посадочной полосы и освещение преграды. LEDs являются также подходящими для того, чтобы быть подсветкой для телевидения в ЖИДКОКРИСТАЛЛИЧЕСКИХ МОНИТОРАХ и легких показов портативных компьютеров. RGB LEDs увеличивают цветную гамму на целых 45 %. Экраны для телевидения и компьютерных показов могут быть сделаны все более и более тонкими при использовании LEDs для подсвечивания.Eisenberg, Anne (June 24, 2007). "In Pursuit of Perfect TV Color, With L.E.D.’s and Lasers". New York Times. http://www.nytimes.com/2007/06/24/business/yourmoney/24novel.html. Retrieved 2010-04-04 LEDs используются все более и более обычно для освещения аквариума. Специфический для аквариумов рифа, ВЕДОМЫЕ огни имеют у эффективных источников света уменьшенную высокую температуру, чтобы помочь поддерживать оптимальные температуры аквариума. ВЕДОМЫЕ источники LEDs на основе крепления в аквариумах также имеют преимущество. При ручной установке можно создать условия для произвества определенного цветного спектра, идеальнойго для передачи окраски кораллов, рыбы, и беспозвоночных, оптимизируя photosynethically активную радиацию(ПАРИТЕТ), которая увеличивает рост и устойчивость фотосинтетической жизни, типа кораллов, анемонов, моллюсков, и макроморских водорослей. Эти монтажи могут быть произведены с помощью электроники и запрограммированы, чтобы моделировать различные условия освещения в течение дня, отражая фазы солнца и луны для динамического использования рифа. ВЕДОМЫЕ крепления типично стоят до пяти раз больше, нежели подобные оцененные флуоресцентные или осветители разгрузки высокой интенсивности, разработанные для аквариумов рифа, а не как высокая продукция до настоящего времени. Нехватка излучения IR/heat делает идеальным LEDs для банков при использования огней стадии RGB LEDs, которые можгут легко изменить цвет и уменьшить температуру нагревания традиционного освещения, так же и в медицинском освещении, где внезапный яркий свет может быть вредным. Так как LEDs являются маленькими, длительными и требуют небольшого количества власти, они используются в руке, как устройства типа прожекторов. ВЕДОМЫЕ огни стробоскопа или фотовспышки вспышки фотокамеры работают в безопасном, низком напряжении, в противоположность 250 + вт, обычно найденные в ксеноне, flashlamp-базирующемся, освещая. Это особенно применимо к камерам на мобильных телефонах, где место - в большом почете, и большая увеличивающая напряжение схема нежелательна. LEDs используются для инфракрасного освещения в вечерних заявлениях видения, включая камеры безопасности. Кольцо LEDs вокруг видео камеры, нацеленной вперед в retroreflective фон, позволяет насыщенность цвета keying в видео производстве. LEDs используются для декоративного освещения также. Использования включают, и не ограничены внутренней/наружной обстановкой лимузинами, грузовыми трейлерами, конверсионными фургонами, судами круиза, RVs, лодками, автомобилями, и сервисными грузовиками. Декоративное ВЕДОМОЕ освещение может также войти в форму освещенного обозначения компании, быть освещением проходов в театры и аудитории. Экологичность Только одна лампа накаливания весом в 610г производится компанией «КОМПАНИИ2 эмиссия».92 Потребление средней лампочки происходит в течение 10 часов в день. Одних накальных луковиц в 40 ватт производится «КОМПАНИИ2 эмиссия» каждый год весом 89 кг. При введении в производство эквивалентных 13 ватных люминесцентных лампочек компанией «КОМПАНИИ2» будут соответствовать 29 кг по тому же самому отрезку времени. Углеродистый след в среде от освещения может быть уменьшен на 68 %, если заменить все накальные луковицы на новый LEDs (Люминесцентный электрический светодиод) в теплых климатических зонах. В холодных климатах, экономия энергии может быть ниже, так как требуется большее нагревание, чтобы дать компенсацию за более низкую температуру. LEDs также нетоксичны в отличие от более популярной энергии с эффективным выбором луковицы, у которых компактный флуоресцентный элемент содержит следы вредной ртути. Хотя и в этом случае количество ртути является маленьким, которое вводится меньше в окружающую среду. Датчики с узкой полосой света thumb|200px|Рис.1,[[Светодиод, излучающий свет]]200px|thumb|Рис.2,[[фотодиод, воспринимающий свет]]thumb|200px|Рис.3,Схема светодиодаthumb|200px|Рис.4,Схема фотодиодаОткрытие и применение LEDs — датчиков узкой полосы света велись Форрестом Мимсом. Mims был первым человеком, который понял, что LEDs не только способен испустить свет, но также и воспринимать (поглощать)свет."Using Light-Emitting Diodes as Sensors". The Citizen Scientist: Feature 2. http://www.sas.org/tcs/weeklyIssues_2009/2009-02-06/feature1/index.html. Retrieved 2009-02-12. Это двойное действие (эмиссия/обнаружение) LEDs или “Эффект Mims” было неизвестно перед его открытием необходимая. Например, в настоящее время открытие широко используется в создании фотодатчиков, фотосенсоров и т.п. (см.рис.1,2,3,4). Интерес Mims к LEDs начался, когда он экспериментировал с фоточувствительными устройствами в 1962. В секции "Обратного рассеяния" в проблеме онлайн «Ученого Гражданина» Форрест Мимс описывает это непосредственно в:"LEDs as Light Detectors". The Citizen Scientist: Backscatter. http://www.sas.org/tcs/weeklyIssues/2004-06-25/backscatter/. Retrieved 2009-02-12. :В то время как старший средней школы в 1962, я сначала получил идею, которую легкие датчики должны быть в состоянии удвоить как легкие датчики. Таким образом я соединил автомобильную катушку зажигания с фоторезистором сульфида кадмия, включил власть, и наблюдал яркие вспышки зеленого света, испускаемого полупроводником. Зеленые вспышки отчетливо отличались от желтых вспышек электрической дуги. :Изучая правительство (мой майор) в колледже, я нашел, что определенные кремниевые фотодиоды могут испустить почти инфракрасную радиацию, которая может быть обнаружена подобными фотодиодами. Я сумел послать смодулированные тоны между такими фотодиодами. В 1971 я демонстрировал способность многих LEDs обнаружить свет, экспериментируя с оптической системой коммуникации волокна. Помещая единственное, ВЕДОМОЕ в каждом конце волокна, было возможно послать сигналам оба пути через волокно с только единственным, двойным устройством полупроводника цели в каждом конце волокна. Более поздние эксперименты Mims были сделаны в 1971, когда он использовал два LEDs, чтобы выполнить двунаправленную коммуникацию (двухстороннюю). В 1980 Mims демонстрировал двунаправленную ВЕДОМУЮ коммуникацию голоса через воздух, использующий почти инфракрасный (940 нм) LEDs и также через 100-метровую длину оптического волокна (650 нм). Эта демонстрация была сделана на 1325 Улицах L в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия — тот же самый участок, где Александр Грэм Белл изобрел lightwave коммуникации точно 100 годами ранее! Подарок для демонстрации, которая спонсировалась «Национальным Географической Обществом, был сделан представителями от Национальной Географической лаборатори Учреждения и Звонка Smithsonian». «Звонок» сначала демонстрировал его Фототелефон "Photophone". A Collection of Historical Articles: Bell - The Photophone. http://www.elsevier.com/authored_subject_sections/P11/misc/Einstein.pdf. Retrieved 2009-02-12. 3 июня 1880. См. также *Осветительная система Ссылки Категория:Лампы и освещение